Love Me
by PunkPrincess145
Summary: Sara and Grissom. Set just after Butterflied, after Sara hears Grissom's speech. Also a cross over
1. Promises

**

* * *

­­­­­­Disclaimer:** CSI does not belong to me. If it did, Eddie would never have existed.**

* * *

**

**­Grissom**: Sad, isn't it doc? Guys like us, couple of middle aged men who have allowed their work to consume their lives. The only time we ever touch other people is when we are wearing our latex gloves. We wake up one day and realize that for fifty years we haven't really lived at all. But then all of a sudden we get a second chance. Somebody young and beautiful shows up, somebody we could care about. She offers us a new life with her. But we have a big decision to make, right? Because we have to risk everything we've worked for in order to have her. I couldn't do it, but you did. You risked it all. And she showed you a wonderful life, didn't she? But then she took it away and gave it to somebody else, and you were lost. So you took her life, you killed them both and now you have nothing.

**Dr. Vincent Lurie**: I'm still here.

**Grissom**: Are you?

* * *

Sara turned away from the window with a sigh, knowing that Gil would soon be out. She wasn't watching where she was going so it was only natural that she almost walked into Catherine.

"Sara," Catherine sighed. Sara glared at her.

"Catherine," she began angrily.

"I heard the whole thing," Catherine interrupted. "And I know all about it." Sara's anger disappeared instantly.

"How would you know about it?" she whispered. Catherine smiled sympathetically.

"I've known Grissom for 17 years," Catherine said. "He told me himself." Sara looked away, unwilling to let Catherine see how much her words had affected her but looked back when Catherine gently rested her hand on Sara's shoulder and said,

"Our shifts over. How about we go and grab a coffee at the 24 hour place downtown and talk?" Sara looked up at her.

"I'm not sure……," she began.

"Trust me," Catherine interrupted firmly. "You want to hear what I'm going to say." Sara stared at her.

"Then I'll just grab my stuff from my locker," Sara said.

* * *

Twenty minutes later Sara and Catherine were sitting in the 24 hour diner and Sara was staring into her coffee.

"How about you just talk to me?" Catherine said. Sara looked up at her.

"I love him so much," she began softly. "Its just I never think he notices. Its like I'm invisible and I hate feeling like that. Like I don't exist." She was crying now and barely noticed when Catherine placed took her hand and squeezed it.

"Listen Sara," Catherine said. "I know it doesn't fell like it but Grissom does love you. Trust me." Sara looked up at her and Catherine knew she had her attention.

"Gil Grissom has always had trouble expressing his feelings," Catherine continued. "But even he knows that he needs to get a move on."

"But what if he doesn't?" Sara asked. "Should I just move on? Find someone else?"

"No Sara," Catherine said. "That would just hurt both of you, and there would be no point in it."

"So what do I do?" Sara asked, mildly shocked that she was actually asking the older CSI for advice.

"Just keep doing what you are now," Catherine advised. "And I'll always be around if you need to talk." Sara smiled tentatively at her.

"Thanks Catherine," she said. "I really appreciate this." Catherine smiled back at her.

"No problem Sara," she said. They stayed there and talked about Gil, work and anything else while they finished their coffees then they left for their separate homes.

* * *

Back at her apartment Sara collapsed on her bed.

"I can't believe I confided in Catherine," she muttered to herself but smiled when she remembered how nice Catherine had been. Sara sighed to herself but got up, changed and then crawled into her bed thinking of Gil as she always did at this time. Gil had always been kind to her, but he never seemed to see that she wanted more than just friendship. She wanted him, him and his love. Sara smiled. She could still remember their first words after she had arrived in Vegas.

"_I don't even have to turn around. Sara Sidle," __Gil said._

"_That's me," Sara said. _It was funny but when she was first here she would have sworn that Catherine and Gil were in love but time had revealed to her that they were just really good friends. She rolled over and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review. They really encourage me to keep writing.

* * *


	2. Suspicion

**

* * *

A/N: **Some of the parts in this chapter are revised thanks to a couple of comments from reviewers.**

* * *

** **DISCLAIMER:** I do not in ANY way own CSI no matter how much i might wish I did.

* * *

Gil walked out of the interrogation room, praying that no-one, especially not Sara, had heard his little speech. 

"Gil," he heard Catherine call. He turned around.

"What's up Catherine?" he asked. Catherine caught up to him.

"Your office, now," she said firmly. Gil shrugged and followed her to his office.

"Now will you tell me what's up?" he asked. Catherine sat on the edge of his desk.

"You know your little speech?" Catherine asked.

"You heard it?" Gil asked. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"Yes but that's not the point," she said. "I found Sara outside. She heard it as well."

"Oh dear!" Gil exclaimed. "What did she say?"

"Nothing yet," Catherine replied. "But we're going out for coffee and I will tell her."

"But Cat you promised," Gil complained. Catherine just gave him a look.

"You are so oblivious Gil Grissom!" she snapped. "Sara at least deserves some hope. But you! You deserve a kick in the ass!" Catherine strode out, furious. Gil watched her leave then let his head drop into his hands. _Catherine must be really angry with me_ he thought since it was a well-known fact that she and Sara didn't really get along.

"Tomorrow," he murmured. "Tomorrow I will talk to her."

* * *

The next day Sara walked into the lab. 

"Hey Sara," Greg called out to her. "Grissom was looking for you."

"He was?" Sara asked in surprise. "Any idea why?"

"Nup sorry," Greg told her. Sara shrugged and walked along to Gil's office. The door was open and just before she walked inside she saw Gil and Sofia bent over something on the desk and talking. Sara sighed and just kept walking on to the break room.

"Hey Sara," Catherine said looking up as she walked in.

"Catherine did you lie to me yesterday?" Sara asked bluntly sitting across from her. Catherine looked surprised.

"Of course not Sara," she said. "Why would you think so?"

"Cause I just saw Gil and Sofia Curtis in his office together," Sara said angrily.

"Oh god," Catherine murmured softly. "Sara I know that this looks bad but trust me its not. Gil only has eyes for you."

"Then tell me how it's supposed to look Catherine!" Sara yelled. "Cause right now it looks pretty bad!" By now she was crying.

"Sara listen to me," Catherine said. "Gil and Sofia are friends. That's all. He loves you, not her."

"Whatever," Sara muttered turning away.

"Sara you can't turn on that tough girl act with me," Catherine said. "How about you go sit in my office until you calm down a bit?" Sara wiped her streaming eyes, trying to get herself under control.

"Thanks Catherine," she murmured before leaving the room. She had only gotten a few steps down the hallway before she ran into Ecklie.

"Sidle, break rooms that way," he said. Sara opened her mouth but was interrupted by Catherine's voice.

"Bug off Ecklie," she snapped. "I told her to go." Ecklies mouth dropped open and Sara took advantage of the opportunity to get past him and into Catherine's office. She shut and locked the door and then sank down in Catherine's chair while giving full rein to her tears.

* * *

Gil looked up as Catherine stalked into his office. She glared at Sofia before saying, "Sofia out! I need to talk to Gil." 

"Fine, fine," Sofia muttered under her breath. "I can see when I'm not wanted." She stalked out as Gil glared up at Catherine.

"What was that about?" he snapped.

"Sara saw you two in here just before," Catherine snapped back. "Then she accused me of lying to her yesterday." Gil stared up at her.

"What?" Grissom asked.

"Sara saw you and Sofia in here before!" Catherine exclaimed. "Naturally she assumed the worst!"

"Oh no," Gil said. "She didn't think…she couldn't have thought…"

"Oh trust me she did," Catherine said. "She's not too happy about it either. She's sitting in my office crying."

"I should go then!" Gil said but when he got up to go Catherine stopped him with an arm across his chest.

"Don't Gil," she said. "She probably doesn't want to see you right now." Catherine swung around and stalked out. Gil stared after her before muttering, "Oh god. What have I done?"

* * *

**A/N 2:** Please read and review. I do appreciate any criticism and will take any advice into due consideration. I hope some of my reviewers like the revised parts better than they did before.

* * *


	3. Discussions

* * *

DISCLAIMER: No way do I own CSI. I wish I did but i don't even own the DVD's :-(

* * *

Sara looked up as someone knocked softly on the door. She ignored it and let her head fall down into her hands again. 

"Go away!" she yelled when the knock came again, but this time louder.

"Sara it's me," Catherine called through the door. "Let me in? Please?" Sara got up and unlocked the door but didn't bother opening it, going and sitting down again. Catherine walked in and locked the door behind her before going and sitting on her desk.

"Is he coming in here?" Sara murmured.

"Not if I can help it," Catherine said firmly. Sara looked up at her.

"Yes I went and yelled at him," Catherine said.

"What about Sofia?" Sara asked. Catherine grinned.

"I kicked her out before I lost it," she said.

"As in how?" Sara asked curiously.

"As in 'Sofia out, NOW!'" Catherine said. Sara began to laugh.

"I bet she didn't take that well," she giggled. Catherine grinned again.

"She certainly didn't," she said. Sara's giggles subsided as she looked at Catherine.

"Thanks for standing up for me Catherine," she said softly. "I really appreciate the help, especially with Ecklie."

"Hey no problem," Catherine said. "I've been wanting to tell Ecklie off for a long time, and you gave me an excuse. As for Gil I've known him for 17 years. He knows what sort of a temper I have though sometimes he forgets to stay out of the way of it. He'll forgive me eventually." This brought a smile to Sara's lips. "Do you feel up to getting assignments?" Catherine continued.

"Fine just as long as I don't get Gil," Sara said.

"I don't think that will be a problem," Catherine said. "Gil will probably put you with me or with one of the other guys."  
"In that case let's go," Sara said standing up. They walked out of Catherine's office and along to the break room. Gil followed them in.

"Nick and Warrick, you have a shooting at the strip. Catherine, you and Sara have a B + E downtown. Before you go though, Catherine can I see you in my office?" he said. Catherine shrugged and followed him.

"You were absolutely right," he said the second they got there. "I do need to get my head out of my ass and I know I need to talk to Sara."

"Well good to know you see it my way," Catherine smirked. "But what are you going to do about it?" Gil sighed.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Please you need to help me."

"What can I do?" Catherine asked in shock.

"You can at least talk to her. Convince her to talk to me," Gil begged. "Please. I'm desperate."

"Well I can see that," Catherine laughed. "I'll see what I can do. But I'm not promising."

"Fine," Gil exclaimed in relief. "Just try." Catherine shrugged and walked out.

* * *

At the crime scene, Catherine and Sara got right into their work. 

"Uh Sara?" Catherine asked hesitantly.

"Yeah Catherine?" Sara said absently.

"How would you feel about talking to Gil?" Catherine asked. Sara's head snapped up.

"Come on Catherine you know how I feel about him," she said.

"Yeah I know but I still think that you should talk to him. Maybe he could explain more about his behavior," Catherine replied. "At least give it a shot." Sara bit her lip as she thought about it.

"Oh come on," Catherine coaxed. "I promise to stick around then we can go out for coffee again and complain about how stubborn he is."

"Fine but not tonight," Sara said. "Another night maybe even tomorrow but not tonight."

"Okay then," Catherine said. "I won't push you but I think that it would be a good idea if you did talk to him. She then moved off, leaving Sara with a lot of things to think about.

* * *

A/N: Please, please review. It's the reviews that keep this story going.

* * *


	4. Confusion

**

* * *

****Disclaimer:** If I owned CSI wouldn't I know what happens to Sara? I still have to wait until September 27th just like everyone else though.

* * *

Sara collapsed into bed that night after working herself double hard. She had worked at her case, and secondly at avoiding Gil. While she didn't want to, she didn't want to hear his pathetic excuses more. Sara didn't want to know what he was doing with Sofia, what role Catherine was playing in it or what was happening with their work. All she wanted to know was whether Gil really loved her or not. Nothing else really mattered, just as long as she knew that. And if he didn't, then well, San Francisco was still there. She could always resign and he would never miss her. She grimaced. If she was going to resign she wanted him to miss her. She rolled over and cried herself softly to sleep.

* * *

Back at the lab, Gil hadn't left for home yet. He'd already been yelled at by Sofia for letting Catherine kick her out, and had his ear chewed off by Ecklie for giving Catherine enough freedom to tell him go back off. 

"You wanted to see me Gil?" Catherine asked walking through the door and sitting down.

"Did you tell Ecklie to back off earlier?" Gil asked, trying to be stern.

"Actually I believe it was something like bug off," Catherine replied.

"Can I ask why?" Gil said.

"He was using sarcasm on an upset Sara," Catherine said. "I had told her to leave the break room and sit in my office until she calmed down and he told her and I quote 'The break rooms that way Sara'." Gil rolled his eyes.

"That would explain it," Gil admitted. "How is Sara by the way?"

"She's fine," Catherine sighed. "She's confused but fine."

"Is she going to come and speak to me?" Gil asked.

"Eventually," Catherine said. "Just not today."

"Why not?" Gil asked.

"Because she's not ready to hear whatever story you're going to tell her," Catherine said firmly. "Why don't you take the initiative and go and see her?"

"Because if she doesn't want to see me then I'm not going to force her," Gil said with a sigh. "Thanks anyway Cat." Catherine shrugged and got up.

"Your loss then," she said as she walked out the door. Gil waited for a few more minutes before he got up and left himself.

* * *

The next morning Sara was woken up by an insistent knocking at the door. She got up and opened it, only to find a delivery guy standing there. 

"Sign here please," he requested handing her an electronic device. Sara shrugged and signed before he handed her a large box. She walked back inside, opened it and gasped. Sara gently lifted a half an dozen red roses and half a dozen burgundy roses out of the box. She laid them next to her and looked back in, only to find a note sitting on the bottom.

"Hoping to see you tonight," it said. "Red roses mean love, and burgundy roses mean beauty. When I saw them it instantly reminded me of you." Sara frowned when she realised there was no name or signature.

"Must be someone at work," she murmured, not even thinking of Grissom before getting up to put them in a vase.

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review. It always makes me smile to read your feedback.

* * *


	5. Agreement

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: **Do I look like the type of person to leave Sara trapped under a car? Ecklie maybe but not Sara. Therefore I don't own CSI.

* * *

Gil looked up as Sara's car pulled into the car park. He had been sitting in his own car for the past hour, just waiting for her. Gil got out and walked over.

"Hey Sara," he said as she got out.

"Hi Gi.. Grissom," Sara said trying to avoid making eye contact and silently berating herself for making the slip.

"Sara is something wrong?" Gil asked.

"No nothing," Sara said as they began to walk toward the lab. _Oh no the flowers were probably from him! _she suddenly thought in desperation.

"Grissom do you know what red roses mean?" she asked.

"Of course," he said. "They mean love." _Why is she asking me this?_ he thought _Didn't she read the note?_

"And what about burgundy roses?" Sara asked him.

"Beauty," Gil said simply. _They were from him _Sara thought _But why?_

"Listen we should get a move on," Sara said. Gil opened his mouth but Sara had already fled.

"Oh my," he muttered. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

* * *

Sara dashed toward the break room. She was so absorbed in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that there was someone in front of her until she was on the floor.

"Oh sorry," the man said turning around.

"Oh no matter," Sara said, looking up into his eyes which were the same as Nicks. "My fault

"I'm George Stokes, Nick's brother," he said, offering a hand down to her. Sara took it and he helped her up.

"I'm Sara Sidle," she said with a smile. "Nice to meet you."

"Reciprocated," George said. "I feel that I owe you for knocking you over."

"Don't worry about it," Sara said. "I wasn't watching where I was going. Its really my fault."

"At least let me take you out for coffee," he insisted. Sara smiled at him.

"Coffee would be nice," she said.

"Hey George," Nick called down the hall. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd surprise you," George called back. Nick had come jogging down and now clasped his brother's hand.

"It's good to see you," Nick said. "I see you've met Sara."

"Yeah I ran into him," Sara laughed. "Literally." George began to laugh too.

"I'll meet you after work ok?" he asked.

"Sure," Sara said. "I'll see you then." She walked off grinning. She could hear Nick teasing his brother. She walked into the break room almost singing. She was going out for coffee with a guy. Granted it wasn't Gil but it was still counted as coffee.

"Sara we need to talk," Gil said, coming up to her.

"Sure Grissom," she said just as everyone else came into the room. "Just not now ok?"

"How about after shift?" he asked.

"Sorry Griss," Sara said. "I'm busy after shift. How about I come in early tomorrow and we talk then?" Gil shrugged.

"Fine by me," he said. "Can I ask why you're busy after shift though?"

"Nick's brother's taking me out for coffee," she said. "I ran into him earlier." With that Sara walked off and sat down next to Catherine.

"What did you tell him?" Catherine asked.

"Only that Nicks brother is taking me out for coffee after shift and that I'll come in early tomorrow to talk to him."

"Nick's brother?" Catherine asked. "How did you meet him?"

"He came down to surprise Nick and I ran into him," Sara said. "He felt that he owed me and I agreed to coffee after shift." Catherine grinned.

"Please tell me that the phrase 'ran into him' is only metaphorical," she begged.

"I wish," Sara said grinning as well. "I was trying to get away from Gil and I ran into him. As in literally." Catherine had to bite her lip to keep from laughing.

"Catherine and Sara there's a rape down on near the Tangiers Casino. Catherine I think you know where that is. They asked for a female CSI when they called it in," Gil said. Catherine paled immediately. "Warrick and Nick we have a murder scene Downtown." They all stood up. Sara laid her hand on Catherine's arm.

"Are you alright to do this case?" she asked softly. "I know you have a personal link to Tangiers." Catherine shook her head.

"I'm fine Sara," she said. "It was just a bit of a shock. That's all."

"Well if you're sure," Sara said with a shrug.

"I am," Catherine replied. "Let's go." Sara nodded and they walked out to their cars and left.

* * *

**A/N: **Firstly,thanks to a couple of my readers I am aware that swearing isnot really Gil. Therefore if you have any idea what he would normally say instead then I would appreciate the assistance although I have gotten feedback and have already revised the second chapter. Secondly I am getting a bit tired of typing madly every night and will therefore be updating only on a Sunday from now on. Hopefully this will give me more time to work on plot ideas, and answer a few more reviews. Please if you have any ideas for upcoming chapters then please feel free to let me know. I don't think I have mentioned this previously but anonymous reviews are welcome but just please don't flame.

* * *


	6. Welcome to Las Vegas

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** The only people I own are Chris and Melissa. No-one else belongs to me.

* * *

Sara and Catherine both pulled up to their crime scene almost at the same time. They stepped out of their cars and almost simultaneously picked their kits up.

"Sara I'll talk to the victim and you check around for any other evidence," Catherine said. Sara nodded and walked off. She looked around but couldn't find any extra evidence so she rejoined Catherine. Catherine was just finishing up the rape kit so she walked over to Sara once she was finished.

"Her name is Melissa Brookes," Catherine said, consulting her notes. "She's 16, and goes to the local high school. She didn't recognise her attacker but she managed to describe him for us. Mid to late twenties, black hair, light blue eyes, of medium height." She looked up at Sara. "Sounds like we have one very obscure crime. Did you find anything else around that we can use?"

"Nothing," Sara said. "I couldn't see anything. Either he's a professional or he had help."

"Well let's go take a look at her bedroom," Catherine said. "Sounds like that was the crime scene."

"Sure, why not?" Sara said.

* * *

"This looks more like a murder scene than a rape scene!" Catherine exclaimed as they stood in Melissa's doorway. There was something that looked like blood covering the walls and there were bugs everywhere. 

"I know," Sara said in disgust. "Whatever or whoever this guy was he was no professional."

"Definitely not," Catherine agreed. "Grissom would love this. But it is our crime scene so we need to process it like one. Try and get some evidence."

"Got it Cath," Sara said. They worked in silence until they finished.

"Let's get this stuff back to the lab," Catherine said. "We'll see if Greg can give us anything." Sara nodded and they headed downstairs.

* * *

"What we have here ladies is a very simple solution of red dye and water," Greg said back at the lab. Both women looked down at him. 

"Dye and water," Catherine said. "That room was messed up by dye and water?"

"Yep," Greg said. "No doubt about it. This guy is no professional."

"Yeah believe it or not we figured that Greg," Catherine said dryly.

"Catherine, Sara," Gil said, sticking his head in. "There's some people here who you should meet."

"Coming Gil," Catherine sighed. They both walked out and saw a tall blonde man with blue eyes and a medium height woman with auburn hair and brown eyes standing talking to Gil.

"Ah here they are," he said. The pair turned around.

"I'm Olivia Benson and this is my partner Elliot Stabler. We're from the New York Special Victims unit. We understand that you're hunting a rapist?" the woman said.

"That's right," Catherine said. "Mid to late twenties, black hair, light blue eyes, of medium height. Do you know him?"

"Sure we do," Elliot said. "His name's Chris. We still don't know his last name but we do have his DNA if that helps."

"Sure does," Catherine said. "We'll get our lab technician to compare it to the samples at the scene."

"Ok," Olivia said. "Is there anything we can do to help?"

"You can help by telling us everything you know about Chris," Sara suggested.

"Tell Sara," Catherine said. "I need to go and get this to Greg." Sara nodded and she and the pair from New York walked off.

* * *

**A/N: **I know this is a bit late but I have been in a complete rush this past week. I hoped you liked that though. Also I am going right away from any sort of technology for the next 2 weeks so I won't be able to update but I might be able to come up with a few ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter should be up by the 18th of October though so I will look forward to reading your feedback. Please read and review. Your reviews are my inspiration.

* * *


	7. Chris!

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** Chris belongs to me. Unfortunately no- one else does though.

* * *

Sara started walking toward the break room and Olivia and Elliot followed. They had almost reached it when they were cornered by Ecklie. He looked almost happy to corner them.

"You must be Detectives Olivia Benson and Elliot Stabler from New York," he said.

"That's us," Olivia said coldly. "And you are…?"

"Conrad Ecklie, Assistant Director beautiful," Ecklie replied, oblivious to her tone.

"Listen man, just back off," Elliot warned stepping forward.

"Well, well," Ecklie began.

"Drop it Ecklie," Sara said moving between the two guys. "We're busy here." Catherine came running up the hall.

"Guys we got a match," she panted. "Our rapist was definitely Chris."

"How did we get one?" Sara asked. "We couldn't find any DNA at the scene could we?"

"One of the samples that we found wasn't from Melissa it was from Chris," Catherine explained. "Now we just have to find him."

"Well Melissa didn't recognise him did she?" Elliot asked.

"No and he's too old to go to her high school," Catherine said.

"That scene was to well planned to have been a random rape though," Sara said. "What about the mother?"

"She might recognise him," Olivia admitted. "Did you talk to her at the scene?"

"Yeah she just gave her statement though," Catherine said. "Nothing about recognising him."

"Maybe she was holding something back," Elliot suggested.

"Yeah what woman would want to admit to being associated to a murderer?" a voice behind them said. All four turned around.

"Horatio!" Olivia exclaimed. The man behind them grinned at her.

"Hey Liv," he said. Beside her Elliot began laughing.

"Ladies this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine," he said. "Head of the Miami investigators and Olivia's boyfriend. Horatio this is Sara Sidle and Catherine Willows. They work under Gil Grissom."

"Hi," Horatio said. "This is Calleigh Duquesne my ballistics expert."

"Hey," Calleigh said.

"More help?" Sara asked.

"Murder in Miami," Horatio explained. "Done once again by this Chris guy. No-one seems to know a lot about him."

"If we knew who he was then we could arrest him," Olivia said. "It's just so damn frustrating."

"I know," Elliot agreed.

"Guys, guys," Greg exclaimed sliding into the room.

"Greg Sanders, Lab Tech," Sara explained.

"That explains it," Calleigh said.

"What is it Greg?" Catherine sighed.

"I ran the sample through the lab computers and I got a match," he said.

"You did?!" Sara exclaimed. "To who?"

"You're not gonna believe this but its Ecklie," Greg said excitedly.

"ECKLIE?!?!" Sara and Catherine exclaimed at the same time.

"Yep, Conrad Ecklie," Greg said.

"He must have a brother or something," Catherine said. "No way Ecklie would ever get involved in something like that."

"How do we know?" Horatio asked.

"You obviously haven't met Ecklie," Catherine said. "If you had you wouldn't be asking that."

"She's right," Sara agreed. "Ecklie wouldn't do something that might endanger his job. We still have to find out who it IS though."

"Well can't we just ask?" Olivia said.

"He might give it to us if he thought his job was in danger," Sara said slowly looking at Catherine.

"Maybe," she said. "Who's going to ask though?" They all looked at each other for a few moments.

"Oh for crying out loud I'll do it," Catherine said rolling her eyes. Everyone else shrugged and followed her to Ecklies office.

They all watched as Catherine entered.

"Listen Ecklie we need your help," she said firmly. "We have a rapist and murderer and strangely enough his DNA leads back to you. Can you explain that?"

"It wasn't me, it must have been my brother," he said instantly. "Chris moved frequently from city to city but stays in Las Vegas normally. He should be at his apartment at the moment."

"Can we have his address?" Catherine asked

"Sure here," he said.

"Thank you," Catherine said. She walked out with a piece of paper in her hand.

"We got it," she said waving it. Everyone outside cheered.

"So what next?" Elliot asked.

"Next we go and get a LV detective and arrest this bastard," Sara said.

"I'll go," Catherine said hurrying off as the rest of them walked out to the car park.

**

* * *

A/N: **Did any of you expect that? As always please read and review, even those of you who normally review every chapter. Thank you in particular to Schmelly Inc. whose reviews I always look forward to as they are always long and informative. Any way the next chapter needs typing so I'll head off and start writing it.

* * *


	8. The Evidence

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Chris is mine cue evil laugh no-one else is though

* * *

Ten minutes later Elliot, Olivia and Sara pulled up in front of Chris's apartment. Right behind them were Horatio, Calleigh, Catherine and Sofia. All 7 of them got out of the cars.

"We ready?" Sofia asked. The other 6 nodded then followed her to the front door where she knocked. A man who looked suspiciously like Ecklie answered the door.

"Chris Ecklie?" Sofia asked.

"Yeah that's me. What's it to ya?" he snapped rudely.

"Detective Sofia Curtis from the Las Vegas homicide department," she replied flashing her badge. "We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"About what?" he snarled.

"Mr Ecklie we have two rapes and a murder and all three have your DNA at the scene," Sofia said.

"Go ahead," he said getting ruder by the second. "Try and pin it on me, I don't care."

"Mr Ecklie if you think your brothers going to help you, you may as well think again," Horatio snapped, tired of his eternal rudeness.

"Whatever," Chris said slamming the door in their faces.

"That's it," Sofia said. "I'm arresting him." She knocked on the door again and Chris yanked it open.

"What?!" he yelled.

"Chris Ecklie, you're being arrested for the rapes of Melissa Brookes and Yelina Salas," Sofia said, snapping the handcuffs on. She nodded at the others and she, Elliot and Olivia took him back to the lab.

* * *

"So we'll try our earlier conversation again Mr Ecklie," Sofia said, sitting in front of the desk between them.

"What conversation?" he asked. "That was more statements."

"Where were you at 7 pm tonight?" she asked, choosing to ignore him.

"At home obviously," he snarled.

"Can anyone confirm that?" Sofia asked.

"No I was completely alone," he said firmly. Olivia rang Horatio's mobile.

"He's not talking," she said. "Do you have anything?"

"Not yet," he said. "I'll call you if we get anything."

"K, Bye," Olivia said hanging up.

* * *

Back at Chris's apartment all 4 investigators were searching furiously for something that would prove Chris guilty.

"Hey Catherine," Sara called. Catherine came over.

"What is it Sara?" she asked.

"This," Sara said holding up a small bottle. "Doesn't this look like the dye that was used to mess up Melissa's room?" Catherine took it.

"Yeah," she said. "We'd better have Greg check it though." Sara nodded her agreement and they went back to searching.

"Here!" Calleigh exclaimed triumphantly. The other three ran over to her. She held up the gun that she had been examining.

"The right gun, loaded with the right bullets," she said.

"Well that's two, now we just need the New York case," Catherine said.

"Well we kinda already do," Horatio said, flushing a bit. "My sister-in-law was one the one attacked. We can always get her to give a positive ID."

"And how exactly is Yelina getting here?" Calleigh asked.

"She already is," he said. "Ray has a school trip and she volunteered to come along."

"So where is she?!" Catherine demanded.

"Knowing Yelina, probably down at the local police station helping out," Calleigh said with a small smile. "She probably came because she had a case. She pretty much works non-stop when she has an important case."

"Remind you of anyone?" Sara said grinning at Catherine. Catherine grinned back.

"We'd better get this stuff to Greg," she reminded them. They nodded and left.

* * *

Ten minutes later they were pulling up to the lab. Catherine and Calleigh rushed off to give the stuff to Greg while Horatio and Sara walked towards the interrogation rooms.

"Sara in here for a moment," Grissom said as they passed his office. Sara entered.

"What's up Grissom?" she asked sitting down in the chair opposite him.

"Sara I had a visit from Ecklie before," he said. "Is it true that Catherine went in there and attempted to intimidate him?"

"Yes," Sara said nervously.

"Do you want to explain why?" he asked.

"We needed information and it seemed that Ecklie was the only one who could give it to us," she answered. "Besides Catherine didn't really intimidate him she just asked him for what we needed."

"I don't care what actually happened," Grissom said. "The fact remains that you tried to intimidate a superior."

"Grissom, we have a rape in Las Vegas, a rape in New York and a murder in Miami!" Sara exclaimed. "And the same DNA was found at all three. Greg ran it through the lab computers and it came up Ecklie. We went and asked him to explain. That's all."

"Oh," Grissom said softly. "Ecklie didn't give me the whole story."

"Apparently not," Sara said angrily. "Can I go now? It's just that we're trying to convict the guy."

"Oh of course," Grissom said instantly. "And listen, still come here early tomorrow? We still need to talk."

"Fine see you then," Sara snapped walking out.

"You ok?" Horatio asked when she caught up to him.

"Yeah fine," Sara said. "Let's just catch this bastard."

* * *

A/N: Well there you go. I hoped you liked that and that there was more 'tension' between Grissom and Sara. If I'm still getting something wrong please review and let me know. Even if I'm not it only takes a minute to hit the little blue button and review for me. By the way your getting an early update because I missed a couple being away. And also, next chapter is where you find out more about Horatio and Olivia 

Princess

* * *


	9. Olivia and Horatio

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Chris is a tough guy to crack. That's the way I designed him. However I know everything about him, but not about anyone else. Therefore he's mine but no-one else is.

* * *

"Have we gotten anything out of him yet?" Horatio asked as he and Sara stopped beside Olivia.

"Nothing, he's good at this," she replied looking up at him. "Sofia's trying though." They watched them through the glass for about 5 minutes before Catherine and Calleigh came up.

"Definitely a match with the dye," Catherine said excitedly. Calleigh opened her mouth to speak as well but was interrupted by Horatio's phone ringing.

"Caine," he answered it. "Oh hi Yelina." He walked away and began talking. Catherine and Sara looked at each other.

"Calleigh can we have a word?" Catherine asked. Calleigh grinned.

"Course," she said. The 2 Las Vegas CSI's led her to Catherine's office.

"What is it with Olivia and Horatio?" Sara asked when the door was shut.

"I think its mainly a comfort thing," Calleigh said, obviously thinking back.

* * *

_FLASHBACK _

_1 year ago, Miami Dade_

"_Horatio you've got to get out occasionally," Calleigh exclaimed. "You can't spend all of your time in the lab and at home."_

"_Of course I can Calleigh," her boss replied. "It's what I do." They had just exited Horatio's office._

"_Um excuse me?" an auburn haired woman asked nervously. _

"_Can we help you?" Calleigh asked kindly._

"_I think so. I'm looking for an Eric Delko?" she said._

"_Uh Eric's out at the moment," Horatio said instantly. "Maybe I can help you instead. I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine." The woman smiled softly at him._

"_I'm Olivia Benson," she said. "I'm here from the New York Special Victims Unit looking for a rapist." Horatio smiled back at her._

"_Maybe I can help you then. Follow me," he said._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"It sorta just progressed from there," Calleigh explained. "Horatio's always been hung-up on Yelina and I think Olivia was just there. But I also think there's someone she's too frightened to take a chance on so it's a mutual comfort relationship."

"That explains it," Sara admitted. Catherine nodded her head in agreement and they left her office.

"So there was a match on the dye, what about on the gun?" Sara asked as they came into earshot of the others.

"A match," Calleigh said. "Definitely the murder weapon."

"That's great," Horatio said coming over. "That's 2 crimes and Yelinas agreed to identify him. So if its positive that 3 out of 3 crimes we can get him for." Sofia came out of the interrogation room just in time to hear Catherine ask:

"Now what?"

"Now we wait for Yelina," Sofia said.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know that was short but Yelina still needs to turn up. I hope that cleared things up regarding Horatio and Olivia but if you still don't understand then I will be happy to explain it further. Also this update is in place of tomorrow's one but if I get enough inspiration I might still update late tomorrow. I'm not sure yet. So as always please read, enjoy then review. 

Princess

* * *


	10. Solved!

**

* * *

Disclaimer: **Chris Ecklie is mine. No-body else from any of the shows belongs to me though.

* * *

"Horatio?" a soft voice asked from behind them 5 minutes later. They all turned around. 

"Hi Yelina," Horatio said. "Everyone this is my sister-in-law Yelina Salas."

"Hey," Catherine said. "I'm Catherine. I assume you've heard of our situation?"

"Yes," Yelina said. "I'm happy to help."

"Good," Sofia said. "I'm Sofia Curtis." She checked in the room. "The line-ups ready." They all looked in. Chris was standing at number 6.

"Number 6," Yelina said without hesitation. "I'm sure."

"Chris Ecklie is going down!" Elliot cheered.

"Oh yeah," Olivia agreed.

"What's all the fuss?" Grissom asked, coming up behind them.

"3 crimes out of 3," Calleigh told him.

"Well that's great but can you keep the noise down?" he asked. "I just ran into Ecklie. He's complaining about the noise."

"What is it with that guy?" Horatio asked.

"Don't ask," Catherine and Sara said in unison.

"Chris Ecklie, you are arrested for the rapes of Melissa Brookes and Yelina Salas and the murder of Vanessa Johnson," Sofia said from inside.

"Stuff Ecklie," Catherine said as they all cheered again. Sofia came out as Jim moved to read Chris his rights.

"Thanks Sofia," Sara said. "I appreciate your help today."

"No problem Sara," Sofia said obviously a bit surprised at being thanked. "It's what I do." She walked away. Nick came jogging up.

"Sara, George says he has to cancel," he said. "He says he's really sorry but something came up."

"That's ok," Sara said. "I have something to do tonight anyway." Catherine looked at her with a silent question. Sara nodded.

"We're off shift now," Catherine said to the others. "How 'bout we go out and celebrate?"

"Sure," Elliot said and the others nodded. "Sara you going to join us?"

"Not tonight," Sara said. "I've got something I need to do." She watched until everyone left then turned to Grissom.

"Can we talk in your office?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied leading the way.

* * *

Grissom sat down at his desk and Sara sat down across from him. 

"I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting the past couple of days," she said. "I've just been a bit annoyed since I saw you and Sofia together."

"There is nothing between Sofia and myself," Grissom said. "Nothing. We're just friends that's all."

"How did you know what the rose colors meant?" Sara asked.

"because I sent them," Grissom said. "I thought that by sending them you'd work out that you're my one and only." Sara laughed.

"Next time, put your name on it," she advised.

"I knew there was something I forgot!" he exclaimed. "Its always been you." Sara smiled shyly at him.

"You ruined me for anyone else, back in San Francisco," she said. Grissom stood up and walked over to her.

"I love you," he murmured before pulling her into a kiss.

"I love you too," Sara said kissing him back.

* * *

A/N: The last (I think) chapter is coming next so I hope to get some reviews before I post it [hopeful smile. Also I hoped I got somethings right with this chapter. I was a bit disappointed with the last set of reviews but since I only posted it yesterday I'll forgive evrybody. However the next one is going up next week so I hope to get at least 50 reviews before I post it. Thats only 7 more. Anyway now I'm rambling so until next chapter 

Princess

* * *


	11. Revenge

**

* * *

DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anyone unfortunately. Robyn is sort of mine since she does actually exist but not in a copyright way. She's my best friend so she begged to be allowed to marry Greg.

* * *

"Hey Olivia," Sara called as she walked into Greg's house. 

"Hey Sara, Gil," Olivia called back. Sara smiled over at her husband of 1 year and he smiled back at her.

"Is Elliot here too?" Gil asked.

"Nah he couldn't make it," Olivia explained. "He sent his love though."

"Are you two still partners?" Sara asked, moving away from Gil toward Olivia.

"Yeah of course," Olivia said.

"Olivia, Sara, Catherine could you help me in the kitchen?" Greg's fiancé Robyn asked sticking her head into the room.

"Sure Robyn," Sara answered. All three women followed her to the kitchen. As usual, everything was already finished.

"It's payback time," Catherine said. All four women grinned remembering Sara and Gil's engagement party 1 and a half years ago.

_

* * *

FLASHBACK_

"_Come on girls," Greg begged. "I want you to meet Robyn."_

"_Well, ok," Catherine said, looking at Sara and Olivia. They followed Greg out and were introduced to Robyn. All of the girls were chatting when the guys started a huge water fight, but with the girls as targets. _

"_You boys better watch out," Olivia screamed when they were dripping wet. "We are so gonna get you back._

"_Oh yeah when?" Nick taunted._

"_When you least expect it," Catherine yelled back._

_END FLASHBACK

* * *

_

"How are we going to get them?" Sara asked.

"How about we try a trick that I've wanted to play on a guy for years?" Catherine said. "It goes like this………" All four of them murmured softly in the kitchen, just in case one of the guys walked in.

"Heya beautiful," Greg said walking in after they had made their plans. Robyn lifted her head up to be kissed, effectively distracting him long enough for Catherine to finish her phone call.

"Who said I was talking to you?" Greg asked cheekily. "I might have been talking to Sara or Olivia."

"You'd better have been talking to me," Robyn said. "If you weren't then you are going to get in major trouble mister."

"Of course I was talking to you," he said instantly. Robyn's idea of major trouble was MAJOR trouble, usually involving pain in some form.

"Good," she said. "Now go fire up the barbeque… actually on second thoughts don't. Get one of the other guys to do it."

"Oh you don't trust me?" Greg asked.

"Its not that I don't trust you," Robyn said sweetly.

"Its just that no-one trusts you near any sort of flames," Catherine said. "Now do as she says."

"Yes ma'am," Greg said saluting and walking out.

"Everything set?" Sara asked Catherine.

"Yep, Daisy should be here right about now," she replied as the door bell rang. They waited until they heard Warrick answer the door then about another 10 minutes before walking outside carrying the meat for the barbeque. Catherine had decided to stay inside, in case Daisy blew it.

"GREG!!" Robyn yelled as they walked through the back door. A brunette of about Catherine's age was dancing in front of the boys. Nick and Warrick were laughing their heads off but Gil and Greg were both looking very uncomfortable.

"GILBERT!!" Sara yelled as well.

"Greg what did you do?" Olivia asked.

"It wasn't me, honest," Greg protested.

"Then who was it?" Robyn asked, raising her eyebrows in irritation.

"I don't know," Gil said, desperately joining in.

"Don't you sit there grinning Warrick and Nick," Sara warned. "Do you really want your girlfriends hearing about this?" The grins disappeared right off their faces instantly.

"So who did this?" Nick asked. The women looked at each other.

"Catherine!" Robyn called. The older woman came out of the kitchen and stood beside the others.

"Thanks for that Daisy," she said. "The favors repaid."

"Great Catherine," Daisy said and left.

"You mean……you hired her?!" Greg spluttered.

"Told you we'd get you back," Olivia stated simply before the women burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"You are in so much trouble," Nick yelled and the women ran inside.

"No water fights inside my house," Robyn called. The guys came in and each simply picked one of them up and carried them out. The women screamed and tried to bribe the guys into putting them down but eventually got just as soaked as they had a year ago.

"Get that food cooked," Robyn ordered once they were soaked. The guys shrugged and did so.

"To Robyn and Greg," Nick said once they had sat down at the table. "May they be as happy as Gil and Sara." Sara looked up at her husband.

"We have been pretty happy haven't we?" she asked softly."

"Very happy," Gil replied in the same tone before he kissed her gently.

* * *

A/N: Well that's it for this story. I have to thank LILLYandJAMESareCUTE otherwise known as my best friend for the payback idea and Schmelly Inc., Haldir's Heart and Soul and everyone else who reviewed on this story. I will get around to writing another one soon and I hope that you who enjoyed this story will continue to read and review my work. But until then 

Princess

* * *


End file.
